


Killing Me Softly [KookMin]

by idealuna



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts army, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action, Angst, Assassin Jeon Jungkook, Assassins, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cute Jeon Jungkook, Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Killing, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Romance, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Top Jeon Jungkook, jikook - Freeform, jikookfanfic, kookmin, koominfanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idealuna/pseuds/idealuna
Summary: Park Jimin; a working student was working on a simple bakery downtown. One day while working a man approached him; named Jeon Jungkook, wanting to be hired seeing the open slots in their bakery. Without much thought Jimin agreed along with the store owner. Months pass by the two got closer and soon developed feelings for each other.Jeon Jungkook was a simple part time student too when the sun was up, that is, but hidden in the shadows of the night he was a trained assassin hidden by the government.So what happens when he was assigned to assassinate a huge group of illegal smugglers with a help of another secret organization only to reveal that his once sweet little crush, Jimin as an assassin too.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jimin - Relationship, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 22





	Killing Me Softly [KookMin]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my first ao3 fic, here are some thing to remember before diving in:
> 
> \- follow my Twitter @jiminmyjoy  
> \- this is mostly soft at first but the plot will eventually progress  
> \- there is smut but that depends on my mood  
> \- there will be times the plot isn’t confusing and not as accurate as I can say I hope you don’t mind  
> \- grammar and spelling errors are inevitable pls bare with me  
> \- this has all the story in one whole page but there will be page breaks for each chapter because its easier that way  
> \- pls enjoy and share!

[Prologue]

Jimin was peacefully wiping the tables of the bakery. It was half odd nine in the morning and the bakery gets its first costumer around 10. Gran Mae usually comes by the shop at 12. It’s a Saturday and the sun just recently brushed the windows of the shop. Jimin has finished baking his morning breads and cookies and was finishing of the last duties. He had finished his documents needed for Uni and now he was just enjoying the remaining days of summer. 

Jimin looked up upon hearing the bell signaling someone has entered the shop. His lips immediately placed a sweet smile at an old man came in.

“Mr. Yulo! Goodmorning, your usual?” He asked politely. Mr. Yulo is a senior citizen that are one of the shops constant costumers. His wife passed away long before he turned 60 and all his kids has a family and are living abroad leaving the poor old man alone, but it doesn’t look like the man was sad at all, in fact Jimin was helping him court Granny Mae. 

“Hello Jimin! Yes, thank you!” 

Jimin went by the counter where the cashier and the coffee makers are, the main baker, Chamin comes at around 10:30 to help bake more breads. Jimin was mostly on the waiter side. He made a simple black coffee with a hint of sugar for the old man and a plain garlic bread on the side. He watched on the cashier as the man opened his newspaper and drank the coffee in content. Jimin smiles at the sight and felt good about this day. He loved where he was working. The ambiance and the people are always the kindest and he felt so peaceful in such a warm place. 

Gran Mae and Chamin soon arrived. Mr.Yulo immediately greeting Gran Mae with the loveliest afternoon that had the old gran blushing and Jimin giggling on the side. Costumers flooded in and soon the small bakery or cafe as you can say was filled with every age group from teens to grandparents. Jimin did love his job but on a weekend like this costumers are more frequent and working alone as a waiter did tire him out. 

“A small caramel Macchiato please. What do you want, honey?” A woman was ordering at the cashier holding her crying son. 

The little boy didn’t answer her mom and just kept crying. Jimin cooed at the sight of the little boy. He touched his back pocket to get the little lollipop he keeps everyday. He smiled and gave the candy to the little boy who was now eyeing the candy.

“Hello, here’s a candy. You know what goes well with this? Milk. Would you like to try that?” He talked a higher pitch, showing himself as sweet as possible and soon the boy sniffles while nodding his head. His mom nodded at Jimin thanking him for the small gesture.

Another costumer called Jimin from their table adding another cup of coffee and Jimin cam running back to finish that, another asked and the afternoon went by fast. Gran Mae took control of the cashier in which Jimin told her it was okay but the Gran Mae was more stubborn and eventually made Jimin give up and just served the drinks. The sun was settling and the afternoon was soon over. 

Another bell was heard, Jimin happily welcomed the costumer without greeting as he continued to clean the table as the previous costumer just left. He felt someone stop by his side and putting the drinks on his tray he smiled at the person beside him. 

Jimin stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. A man taller than him clad in all black stood before him. He had brown hair and a mask on that only showed his eyes. He eyed Jimin and he did his best not to feel intimidated asking himself who in their right mind would wearing an all black outfit in summer. 

“Hi! What would you like to order?” Jimin asked while walking back to the cashier. He saw gran Mae talking to Mr. Yulo outside the shop and didn’t want to interrupt their little chat but he did cooed at the sight.

“Oh uhm...” he snapped out of his thoughts as the all black man spoke, his voice muffled because of the mask.

“I actually want to...” feeling the restrain of the mask the man removed it and Jimin’s eyes widened at the entirety of the person in front of him, he is hot, like hot hot. 

“...ask if you’re still hiring a waiter?” That made Jimins eyes widened more. So you’re saying this man in front of me that’s obviously wearing an expensive black dior coat is asking to work part time in the shop? He knew his coat so well because he use to own one of those too. 

“Uh... waiter?” Jimin asked after a few seconds. 

“Yeah... right there.” The hot man pointed at the sheet of paper posted right by the door saying the wanted for waiter. 

Jimin smiled and nodded his head. “I’ll call Gran Mae and I’ll tell her you’re interested.”

The man nodded his head and sat at the closest table near the cashier his eyes never left the smaller man before him. He was intrigued at the sight of Jimin walking towards two old people talking. He watched as Jimin laughs at something the old man said. He choked on his own saliva when he and Jimin made eye contact and pointed at him with the lady he’s with, he’s guessing that’s Gran Mae. 

He fixed his posture as the two entered the cafe. Jimin seating in front on his right and Gran Mae on the left. 

“Hi, heard from Jimin you’re interested to be a waiter?” Gran Mae asked softly. 

“Uhm, yes, I am.” He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly so nervous when it’s just a simple interrogation.

“Part-time?” Gran Mae asked again. He nodded looking at the Gran hoping to get the job.

“And your name is?” Jimin pried inside the conversation smiling softly at the man. He was indeed intimidated at first but once he removed his mask and he showed those sweet teeth Jimin imagined a little bunny.

“Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook.” He said smiling too at Jimin and the two smiled at each other longer than expected.

“Okay Mr. Jeon. Your shift starts tomorrow.” That snapped the two male from staring at each other. 

Jungkook’s eyes widened at the remark not believing Gran Mae said, he looked at Jimin only to find him facing down and he understood why, the smaller man had a tint of red playing on his chubby cheeks and Jungkook bit his lips from smiling.

“Wow, thank you.” He said relief in his voice.

“Well, i don’t want Jimin here to tire himself some more.” Gran Mae tapped Jimin’s back that made the boy look up and smiled softly at the woman.

“Gran you know I’m alright with it.” 

“What do you mean? You’re just a student and soon classes will start you would be too tired by then.” Gran softly scolded Jimin.

“Oh please, you know I’m strong enough to do all these.” He defends himself and Jungkook unknowingly smiled at the little pout that was slowly forming on Jimin’s lips.

“Yes I know sweetheart but the more the merrier right?” Gran Mae said ending the argument to which Jimin just nodded understanding.

“Jimin here will teach you the basics tomorrow.” Gran Mae said standing up as a costumer walked in.

That leaves the two male alone. Hi I studied Jungkook. His hair looks naturally brown no hint of any color unlike his own that he bleached blonde. Jungkook has a sharp nose but soft circle eyes and his lips were pink and soft— healthy. He stared again, startled to see the man looking at him too with a smirk on his face. Jimin blushed getting caught staring at him.

“Well uhm... cafe opens a-at 9 but you have to come at 7:30 to b-bake.” Jimin couldnt even look at Jungkook in the eyes and the latter held his giggles at the sight before him.

“I will.” He said standing up. 

“I’ll be going now, Jimin.” He said standing up and leaving the cafe not before giving Jimin a smile that made the latter blush harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story as much I love writing it. Don’t forget to follow my Twitter @jiminmyjoy!


End file.
